ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Service
Service '(セルヴィス ''Seruvisu) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” Dôji seated below Ultimo. Appearance He has light medium-short blue hair, golden eyes with golden pupils, and a large blue transparent visor that looks lik e a bow on the top of his head. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring, which features a sleeveless dark crop top, exposing a large portion of his abdomen, and a light hakama, that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of darker fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of two light circles merged together, with two circular cutouts. Outwardly; only two large and rounded, light blue mechanical gauntlets with flower designs on his arms belies the fact that he isn’t human. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with his master; Service's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of a turkey. Personality Service is always ready and eager to help with a spunky attitude. He takes pride in his skills, happily showing them off when he gets the chance. Service is blunt, saying whatever is on his mind, even if it's negative. Sypnosis Part I In the first part of the series, he appears along with The Good Dôji Club when Yamato Agari was introduced. Sometime later during Yamato and Rune Kodaira's battle, he spectates the battle and even goes as far as suggesting that Yamato lost because he wasn't "the sharpest." When the evil doji branch appear with Vice, Service is forcefully broken apart by Avaro while his master is slashed apart by Paresse. Part II Service also makes an appearance in Part II. He plays commentator again when Musashi Murayama tries to use the overexerted Sophia. Part III Service and his master end up lifting Désir and Sumako Miyoshi's car while they are on the way. His skills and fighting abilities are revealed during his fight with Désir. Explaining to the lust dôji that he cannot be stronger because Miyoshi "loves" him, not "lust" for him, he transforms with his master into God Service, and defeats Désir. After the fight, he appears with his master and the new members of The Good Dôji Club assembled in front of Roger Dunstan and The Evil Dôji Branch. Abilites As Service is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Karakuri Henge * '''God Service: A full body transformation which simultaneously alters Service's form, while intergrating Oizumi into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Service. Quotes *(To Yoichi)'' "That wasn't nuthin', oldie!"'' *(About Yamato) That's what happens when his master isn't the sharpest...you know... *''"I just recovered fast enough for you not to see them...this is the proof of my master's love!"'' *(To Désir about Sumako) "And that is obviously a form of love...she loves you too much that letting you lose, than the will she has for your victory is even stronger. With this fact, she cannot make you stronger." *(To Désir)"You still don't understand? Fighting to defeat the opponent is not our only thing...how about fighting for our opponents?" *(To Désir) "You still can act like a man, can't you?" Trivia *His abilities' designs and names are themed after various birds. * He bares heavy resemblance to Tamao Tamamura, a secondary character in Hiroyuki Takei's other work, Shaman King. * Service, as are the other Dôji, is male and was proven to be so in chapter 23. Due to the nature of the reveal, it is suggested that the gender confusion was very much done on purpose. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji